The present invention relates in general to telecommunication techniques. More particularly, the invention provides a method and system for providing allocation of network resources. In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides a method and system for providing network discovery and selection in wireless network systems by using network broadcast messages. Certain embodiments of the invention are used in the WiMAX (IEEE 802.16) standard. Merely by way of example, the invention is described as it applies to wireless access network, but it should be recognized that the invention has a broader range of applicability. For example, the invention can be applied to any communication product that supports periodic broadcast of network information.
Techniques for wireless communications have progressed through the years. For example, satellite wireless communication networks have been developed where satellites are use to relay voice communication among wireless. There are other techniques as well. Over the recent years, the “cellular” wireless communication networks have become one of the most widely used technique for providing wireless communication.
A wireless network usually includes base stations and mobile stations. For example, a mobile station (MS) refers to a station that is to be used while in motion or during halts at unspecified geographic locations. As an example, the mobile station is a mobile communication device. In another example, the mobile station is a cellular phone. In yet another example, a base station (BS) refers to a set of equipment that can provide connectivity, management, and control for one or more mobile stations. As merely an example, a connective service network refers to a set of network functions that provide IP connectivity services to mobile stations. In an exemplary process flow, a MS obtains radio access from a BS. Through the BS, the MS obtains IP services.
In a telecommunication network, a mobile station is typically connected to a local network, which provides, among other things, radio connectivity. The local network also establishes a connection between the mobile station and a network where a variety of services (e.g., routing, Internet protocol routing, etc.) are provided. FIG. 1 is a simplified diagram illustrating a conventional telecommunication network. As an example, the conventional telecommunication network 100 as illustrated in FIG. 1 complies with WiMAX wireless networks.
As shown, the mobile station 101, which is sometimes referred to as mobile subscriber station when the mobile station is subscribed to a specific network service provider, is connected to an access service network. For example, the mobile station 101 is connected to the access service network (ASN) 102. For example, the ASN 102 is configured to provide radio access to the mobile station 101. According to an embodiment, the ASN 102 includes a base station (BS) for providing radio access. For example, the BS refers to a generalized equipment set for providing connectivity, management, and control of mobile stations. In addition, the ASN 102 includes a gateway for interfacing with other networks. For example, the gateway allows the mobile station 101 to communicate with other ASNs (e.g., ASN 106). As another example, the gateway allows the mobile station 101 to connect to a connectivity service network (CSN) 104. As an example, the connectivity service network refers to a set of network functions that provide, among other things, IP connectivity service to mobile stations. Often, the CSNs also store policies associated with mobile stations.
Typically, a mobile station connects to a CSN that stores the network policies associated with the mobile station through an ASN. As an example, the CSN is often referred as network service provider from a management perspective. Similarly, the ASN is often referred to as network access provider from a management perspective. Typically, the ASN and/or the CSN stores information associated with individual wireless devices. As an example, the information includes location information of a specific wireless device. As another example, the information includes context information for a wireless device.
When a wireless device moves and/or enters into a geographical location, the wireless device performs a network detection and selection process to obtain wireless connectivity. For example, in various conventional techniques the wireless device scans for available channels. Unfortunately, these conventional techniques are often inadequate for various reasons.
Therefore, an improved method for providing wireless communication network is desired.